The Ballad of Spyro, Revenge of Iron man
by Jamester0091
Summary: Taking place before The fight with Lucario, Spyro and Cyder clutch their first egg just as an energy draining entity known as "Iron Man" Ozzy song  appeards and tries to destroy the world to sustain himself, will Spyro be able to stop him? Or is all lost?


It's been a year now since the encounter with Lucario. Spyro and Cynders eggs had hatched into three beautiful dragon chicks. All their friends had come to see the young ones. The Guardians, several of their friends from Warfang, Sparx and his new wife, Shimmer along with several of their friends, Hunter, Prowlus and a group of cheetahs, and even some manweresmalls.

The dragons were beautiful, the red egg hatched first and Spyro named him Fever. Next was the yellow egg, Cynder named her Zoulu. And the pink egg hatched last, Somehow the egg had communicated its name to Spyro months before. Selena.

The party was going well when Cynder got everyone's attention. "Everyone, Me and Spyro have an announcement, These three aren't the end of it, There's another egg on the way!"

Everyone congratulated Spyro and Cynder, Sparx whispered a comment to Spyro to "Slow down stud." The celebration continued for a while more until the babies seemed to have had enough. Everyone left until it was just Spyro, Cynder and their new family.

Spyro went out and came back shortly with dinner. He cooked the sheep with his flames and let the babies have their first meal. After the children were done, Spyro and Cynder ate while the newborns experimented with their new bodies. After a while the babies got tired and they all went to sleep, Fever and Zoulu under Cynders wing for warmth while Selena curled up next to Spyro.

The months passed and the children grew up fast. Soon they were ready to practice flying. One day before Spyro was to take the children out to practice, Cyder called them over. "Spyro, children, when you get back, mommies going to have a surprise for you."

Try as they might, The children just couldn't get the hang of flying, in her anger, Selena released a small spark, which caught Spyros attention. "Selena, what was that?"

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's alright, try to do it again,"

Selena closed her eyes and a small orb of light appeared in front of her, flickered, then went out. She opened her eyes "How's that daddy?"

Spyro got down and nuzzled her, "That was very good, you can use magic."

"Magic?" Selena repeated.

"Yes, it means you can do special things no one else can."

Selena got exited and ran over to her brother and sister singing "I'm magic! I'm magic!" Fever and Zoulu joined in on the game and they all started dancing around each other.

Spyro was watching his children play with a smile on his face, when out of nowhere Sparx was two inches in front of his face. Spyro fell back yelling. "Jeez Sparx! Did you HAVE to do that?"

"Sorry bro, but I've just gotten important news that you need to hear, what with the new egg coming and your children."

This got Spyros attention. "What is it?"

"Well you know the western dragon temple? Last night there was a huge battle, Something invaded the temple, knocked out every dragon there, and when everyone woke up, the thing was gone and the eggs under the guardians care there were hollow, when someone picked them up, they cracked and the baby inside was gone! Just hard things like teeth and horns were left inside!"

Spyro felt sick. "And the children there?"

"The strangest thing happened to them, They weren't killed, but they were drained somehow. Every single ones in a coma."

Thanks Sparx, I'm going back to Cynder now. Spyro called his children over and they all went home.

When they got back, Cynder was laying down and looking much more upbeat than she had the past few weeks. The children ran over to her, all of them asking where the surprise was. Cynder looked up at Spyro and stood up, revealing a brilliant silver egg.

The children oohed at the egg while Spyro sat down next to Cynder. "It's beautiful, I've never seen a silver one before."

"Me either. You should talk to Cyril about it, he's sure to know more than us." Then Cynder noticed Spyros look of worry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Spyro told her about everything Sparx had told him. Cynder used her wing to tilt his head up to look at her. "Hey, don't worry, even if it does come here, It won't stand a chance against the purple savior and the terror of the skies." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"Your right." Spyro said. "We took out the destroyer AND Malefor, and we've only gotten stronger since then. We can handle whatever that thing is."

A few weeks later, Sparx came by again to check on the family and to chew Spyro out. "Thanks man! Because of you, Shimmer wants kids! You know me! I am NOT the lay back and let kids climb all over me kind of guy!"

"Your right." Cynder said, "You're the kind of guy who runs screaming when the kids throw a fit"

Sparx got upset at that one. "I would not!"

"Well you run from every other dangerous situation, or do I need to remind you of how you acted when I was chasing you all those years ago?" Cynder retorted.

"Ya know, If you weren't like, a thousand times my size, I give you one on the nose."

"Alright lantern, I'll give you a free shot."

Sparx thought it over for a minute then flew at Cynder; he got halfway there before Cynder used her wind breath to blow him away.

"Cynder, give him a break." Spyro said.

"Ok, Ok."

Sparx came back, He was so mad you couldn't understand him, then he flew home.

A few minutes later, Spyro was about to start the daily flying lessons when Sparx returned out of breath. "Spyro! Come quick! The dragon temples under attack!"

"What?!" He yelled "Cynder, stay here and look after the kids, I'll be right back!"

Spyro took off to the dragon temple at high speed, when he got there, He flew straight into the entrance and saw unconscious dragons everywhere. Spyro and Sparx looked at each other, it was just like at the western temple. They rushed into the egg chamber to find carnage. Every egg was shattered, with tiny skeletons littering the floor.

Spyro almost puked. "Wha- what kind of monster could have done this?"

"Spyro, look at this!" Sparx said. There were footprints on the floor, they were obviously from a two legged creature, but they had no toes or features of any kind. Not only that, but they left impressions in solid stone.

"Whatever it is, it's heavy, We'd best be on guard it could be… the children!" Spyro ran out and up the stairs to the dorms, when he got there, some… thing stepped out of a door.

"Another one?" it said in a metallic voice, not unlike an electric guitar.

"Who are you?" Spyro said.

"I… I am… My name no longer has meaning, you can call me Iron man."

Iron man was about six foot tall, he appeared to be like the mythological humans of the old legends. He wore some kind of tight fitting clothing that was made of a gray metal, his body also consisted of the metal.

"Iron man, why are you doing this?" Spyro asked.

"You wouldn't care, no one does, but I'll tell you, I was once human, I had a power, I could traverse time. I had a vision of the world ending in fire, ice and blood. It was because of two crystals. I tried to use my power to stop it, but I crossed a supernova when traveling time, the intense magnetism turned me into the abomination you see before you. For decades I was paralyzed, a metal statue. I called for help in my prison, but either no one noticed or when they did, they didn't care. When I finally regained mobility thanks to the power wave given off by the very crystals that would end the world, I found I had to sustain myself on the life force of others, and what better way of getting revenge than destroying the people that abandoned me? When there were no humans left, I used my power to come here for more energy."

Spyro pitied the man before him, but at the same time, was appalled at what he had done, but that wasn't the end of it.

"But now, I know what to do, rather than end all life here, I'll simply drain the eggs dry, then weaken everyone else so I can periodically feed off them, that way I'll never run out of energy!"

"I won't let you." Spyro said. "I've taken down guys stronger than you in my childhood, you won't be any problem."

"Oh no? well I'll bet you didn't know I can use the powers of anyone I absorb, now did you?" and with that, he unleashed a torrent of flame from his hand, Spyro matched it with one of his own, then took off and shot an earth flail from his mouth that shot out and carved a trench in the floor before hitting iron man, sending him flying down the hall, through the wall and out of sight.

Spyro rushed into the room that Iron man just came out of and saw two young dragons, clinging to each other in fear. "It's ok." Spyro said, "He's gone now." But the children didn't move. When Spyro touched them, they fell over as if dead, but they still breathed. Sparx came in just then.

"Bad news Spyro, all the children are in comas."

"Dang it, well, the adults will wake up soon and be able to take care of them, We need to get back to Cynder." So Spyro and Sparx left the temple and flew home, unaware they were being watched.

It was night by the time Spyro and Sparx got back. Cynder got up to meet them. "So? What happened?"

Spyro, looking downcast explained everything. "It's some kind of time traveling iron creature, he's absorbed all the children and stolen their elements, knocked out the adults, and…and killed every egg. Cynder, I couldn't beat him there, he's probably out looking for me. We have to get the children and egg to safety, no matter the cost."

"But how? If he has as many elements as us and can travel time, there's nowhere we can hide."

Spyro had a gleam in his eye as he looked up. "Actually, he gave me an idea, if I use dragon time, I can take us somewhere and somewhen that he'll never find us. But creating a portal for someone else, not just myself will take some time. Sparx, go keep an eye out."

"Aye aye, captain. Just leave it to me, as always." Sparx muttered, flying off.

Spyro immediately set to work practicing this new use of dragon time while Cynder explained what would happen to Selena, fever and Zoulu. After a while, Zoulu saw a streak in the sky. "Mommy look! A shooting star!"

That "Shooting star" fell to the ground in front of a surprised Spyro then said "Hey buddy, metal mans back." Before passing out.

Spyro cursed under his breath. "The portals not ready yet!" The portal looked like a white floating disk with black rings rapidly growing out of the center before passing beyond the edge of the disk. When complete, it would show the destination but they didn't have the time to complete it. They would have to make a "blind jump." The danger in this was if they came out in a place say, two miles higher than they were now, the instant decompression would make them explode.

"Alright, give me the egg." Spyro said. Holding the egg, he led the group into the portal. Before he could enter though, a blast of lightning hit him, causing his body to seize up and the egg to fly out of his hands and into the portal. Spyro could hear Cynder screaming as he blacked out.

Cynders face was torn with anguish as she watched the egg fly through the portal. She was about to jump through when Spyro passed out, causing the portal to close. Even if they could make another, they had no idea where or when the egg was. It would take an eternity to find it and even than they might not succeed. She turned to face the monster that had destroyed her family. Iron man had a look of greed and lust on his face. "Mmm… three children and a female! My lucky day. Yours too you know, you might make an excellent queen."

"Rot in hell!" Cynder spat.

"Not a queen then?" he said "Then perhaps a "very" personal slave."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Cynder screamed, instantly turning pure black with glowing eyes. She turned to her children, her voice distorted by the darkness "Get away! NOW!"

As the children ran behind their unconscious father, Cynder flew at Iron man faster than your thumb when you snap your fingers and slammed into him, throwing them both into the air Cynder passed him and turned for another attack, but Iron man was levitating behind her, "Ha! Is that it? I posses every power in this world, you have no chance!"

Then he shot a blast of sub zero wind surrounded by a jacket of earth energy that had fire spiraling around it, the whole thing crackling with lightning. Cynder used her shadow cloak and vanished into the shadows, the blast of elemental energy passing harmlessly through her. She then reappeared and shot dark flames at him. The had a slight paralyzing effect. Then she flew at him again, just as fast, but this time surrounding herself in an aura of poison energy. The impact threw Iron man into the ground with an explosion of dust and wood splinters.

In the crater Iron man got up, "Hmm… there is more to this world than I previously thought. He he, guess the old sayings true: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Especially when it's her family." He looked up through the dust and saw her eyes glowing. He then used his time powers to stop time and fly up to her and resumed time with his iron grip (no pun intended) around her throat.

Before Cynder knew what was happening, she was being strangled, her claws had no effect on his body and when she tried using the poison again, it also had no effect on his metal body. Just as she was fading, Sparx flew in front of Iron mans face and brought his glow up as bright as possible, as fast as possible. The resulting flare blinded Iron man and made him release Cynder, who shot him with a blast of fear as soon as she caught her breath, causing Iron man to lose his focus and fall to earth. The darkness faded from her body and she looked at Sparx. "Thanks, if we get out of this, I'll have to stop making fun of you."

"Well,you know," Sparx said "Savin' the damsel in distress, beating the bad guy, just part of a days work for yours truly."

"Right." Cynder said "I still get to point out how ridiculous your gloating sounds though, come on!"

Cynder pressed her advantage and using a new technique, formed a giant fear blast in the shape of a giant dragon head that homed in on Iron man, it hit him, causing total paralysis. She landed in front of him and observed the look of disbelief in his face. Cynder cloaked her claws in shadow, "This is for the western temple." And she swung with all her might, tearing a gash in Iron mans leg, causing him to scream and drop to one knee. Then Cynder cloaked her wing blades in shadow, "This is for the central temple!" and she swung down, cleaving twin gashes from both shoulders to his hands. Being mad of metal, he didn't bleed, he couldn't die from these strikes but they made Cynder feel better.

"This ones for attacking my family!" She cloaked her tail blade in shadows and spun, swinging with all her might, nearly cleaving him in two. Iron man looked up in fear at the dragoness, her eyes had begun to glow white, but she was holding it back. "And this… this is for my egg! This is for tearing my family in HALF!!!" She then channeled the darkness within her, her mouth glowed purple.

"No! No please!" Iron man said. Cynder paid him no heed and focused all her rage, all her sadness and stress into this on blast. She opened her mouth and the convexity spewed forth, the power so great it warped space and time itself, Iron man was immediately vaporized, Cynder could see through the light as he was ripped apart into separate atoms, then protons, neutrons and electrons. As these particles found their antimatter equivalent within the convexity stream, they annihilated, defying physics and transforming to energy, before the massive explosion could take place though, the energy was consumed by convexity, erasing all traces of Iron mans existence.

After the blast faded she took off towards her family, Sparx watched her fly off. "*whistles* Note to self, never get Cynder angry again."

When she returned her children ran to her. As she comforted them and told them it was alright, Spyro came to. Slowly at first, then he sprang up "Where is he?"

"Boy Spyro, you snooze you lose, He's gone." Cynder said. Spyro looked at her with a look of amazement, then worry.

"What about the egg?"

The aftermath had taken Cynders mind off the egg but now it all rushed back, hitting her like a brick wall. She burst into tears. "Spy-Spyro, I-it's it's…gone… into the portal."

"Oh, god" Spyro muttered. He went over and laid down with Cynder and their remaining children. "Cynder, it could be worse. Iron man could have gotten it. At least it's still alive, wherever it is."

Cynder looked at him with a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Just then, Sparx flew up. "Great news everybody! I went back to the temple to check on them, Not only are the adults awake, Apparently right after we killed Metalhead, some purple light went through the temple and the children woke up! They contacted the western temple; the children there are awake too!"

"That's great news Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed. Then he turned back to Cynder and the children. "Hey, you three alright?"

They all nodded their heads. Cynder was looking up at the sky. "Hey, Spyro. Remember the first night we noticed that?" she said, motioning to the giant dragon constellation between the moons.

"How could I forget?" Spyro replied. "That rainbow cave was beautiful. What's on your mind?"

"I wonder where the egg is now?" Cynder said. All of them, Spyro, Cynder, Fever, Selena, Zoulu and Sparx looked at the dragon constellation to ponder this question.

Meanwhile, in a vortex of time and space.

A lone dragon egg was hurling though the cosmos and eons, searching. Finally, through means no one, not even the Chronicler can start to guess at, the egg found the one pair of creatures genetically similar to it's parents and shrunk, losing it's silver casing, the embryo itself changing to match it's adoptive parents. It finished its morph into a human egg as the vortex around it dissolved and the egg found it's new home, for the next nine months anyway.

This is not the end of the story, it's just the beginning…


End file.
